


Little Dead Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Child Love - Fandom, Corpse Sex, Grotesque - Fandom, Little Girl/Old Man, Necrophilia - Fandom, Sexual Horror - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Child, Child Abuse, Child Death, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Creampie, Dead People, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Kissing, Little, Memories, Necrophilia, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Old Man, Orgasm, Other, Pedophilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, child sex, come ooozing, dead girl - Freeform, death kink, deviant sex, fucking a corpse, hard thrusting, illegal creampie, naked child, pretty, stealing a corpse, youngster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One night, an old man comes across the scene of a terrible accident. Mother and daughter both dead in their seats. Alone and with no help in sight, the old man feels a spark of interest towards the little girl. The night has been so lonely and her pretty little body looks so inviting....





	Little Dead Girl

When you get to be my age, you’ve just about seen it all.

I fell in love for the first time when I was sixteen years old. She was a pretty, long legged thing with big green eyes, long red hair. She was my entire world for about three whole semesters. Then, one night I walked down under the bleachers to find her, legs up in the sir, giving it to this other dude on the football team. When you’re young, you got damn fool headed ideas about love. And what it means to be a man. Still, I kept on hoping and I kept on believing. As we all should do I suppose. Married me a small town country girl, never left the county limits. She just left the marriage bed and spread herself all over the place. Passionate woman, I guess. God bless her soul. You know, if you live long enough, even your most hated enemies becomes friends in your own head. What else are you gonna do with your life, let it eat away at ya for nothing?

That night started out normal enough. Just out riding around in my old beat up pick up truck, out to get some late night supplies of a kind a man like me needs to keep the memories away at night. The road was mostly deserted this time of night. Ever since the new highway opened up on the other side of town, the old roads like the one that lead off down to my place were all but abandoned. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. I like my peace and quiet these days. Like to kick back in my comfortable recliner, my hunting dog at my side, some good garbage on TV. What more could a man ask for?

My headlights hit on something off to the side of the road, looked to be a late model white Oldsmobile. Lights were still on, the driver side door part way open. I wondered if someone had run out of gas and was walking all the way down the road. They were bound to be pretty disappointed when they realized they were in for a long walk through the woods and the dark for hours and hours on end. Nothing out that way but the devil and the deep blue sea.

I slowed down, parking behind the parked car.

Grabbing my flashlight, I hopped out to have a look.

Only a few paces and I see all the blood.

Looks like the car had been the victim of a late night ambush my a deer. I could still see the bloody tracks where the infernal animal had just gotten right back up and run off again into the woods. The windshield had been smashed into a million pieces, the shards of glass eviscerating the woman in the front seat.

If I hadn’t been in war and seen much worse in my time, I might have vomited over the sight of the mutilated and bloody corpse. In life, she had been a damn fine looking woman, but, as I had learned from personal experience, death was the great equalizer for us all. The woman’s one perfect features had been cruelly twisted and crushed into something truly hideous and nightmarish, her clothes shredded up and revealing parts of her bone and intestine. In a tragic twist of fate, hers had not been a quick, merciful death, as her hand was still seen clutching the door handle she had been trying to open when she had expired.

I moved my flashlight over to the backseat.

In the car seat was a beautiful little blond haired girl who had obviously been her mamma's equal in grace and beauty. Long, curly blond hair hung down down over her tiny shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress with dainty frills running all up and down the straps. Her little fingernails had been painted a bright and jaunty hot pink. There was not a scratch on her, but I knew the sight of death well enough to know that it had claimed her some time previously. Instantaneous, most likely. Simple snap of the neck. For a moment, I stopped to consider the horror her mother must have felt, screaming out for her baby and looking back to realize that she was no longer of the world. But, as often happens with age, the feelings simply slipped away from me. Too much loss of my own to feel it as much anymore.

Then something happened. Something that will always haunt me. To the grave, the pits of hell and all the way down to being crushed in the belly of Satan himself.

It was the most innocent of things. The yellow had ridden up a little in the crash. A small patch of white thigh peeked out at me in the faint light cast for the cars and my flashlight. I stared, something inside of me rising to the surface as I stared down at the little dead girl. Maybe even something that, a long time ago in my life, I might even have called love.

I opened the door, careful not to cut myself on any broken glass. Reaching in partway, I unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her from the car. The girl’s body felt almost weightless, just a doll in my arms as I walked her around to the front of the car. Placed her down upon the hood.

In one swift motion, I tore the little girl’s dress off of her and stared down at her tiny little body, dressed in a pair of hot pink panties, which I also removed. I had never seen a naked little girl before, never having ever had one of my own. Everything was flat, chest, hips, thighs, small little buttocks. Kind of like what I remembered dolls looked like without clothes. Only, instead of a mound of plastic, there was a small hairless slit.

I leaned forward, licking the flat little rose colored nipples. I liked the way they felt under my tongue. My hand went down to explore the child’s pussy, and I found it to be warm and tight, the hole so hard and muscled it was hard as hell to get even one finger in. I spit on my hand and tried to wet her some, my cock going hard as hell as forced two and then three fingers inside.

“Take that shit, you little bitch,” I moaned, kissing the girl and forcing my tongue deep down her little throat. Her head tilted back and I followed, tongue pushing in and out in time to my questing fingers.

Reaching down, I freed my raging hard on and parted the child’s little legs. God. She looked so pristine and pretty, long blond hair flowing across the hood like some kind of heaven sent angel. I looked down, keeping my eyes on the small pussy lips as my large cock head pressed into the warm, wet folds. Harder and harder I pushed, until I felt the sublime pop of breaking through her little hymen to the tight as hell walls beyond. Words cannot describe to you how incredible a little girl’s cunt is. It’s like being sucked and fucked by the world’s most expert mouth and cunt. The suction, the friction of that virgin tunnel on your cock will make you lose all attraction for adult women. None of them can hold a candle to thrusting in and out of a tiny snatch and seeing that little body hugging onto your cock with every push.

I made ten long, deep thrusts into the little girl, making her whole body bump up and down on the hood, hair waving back and forth. The only sound my own ragged breathing as I followed the most intense orgasms and the smacking of my balls against the little girl’s pussy.

When I looked at the car, my eyes locked with the dead blue eyes of the mother, who gazed at me with a blank, stupid expression as I broke in her daughter’s pussy. The utter unfairness of it all, the death of two lives and the inevitable destruction of entire families for years to come, was a turn on for me at that moment. It was as if I was staring out at the nightmare of my life, revealed to the whole world at last. And it was as vomiting, getting all the hate and the dark and death out of my system at once. Because, in that moment, the woman and the little girl had taken on all my horrors. They had absorbed all of my pain, just as much as the child’s vagina had taken in my erect cock.

I threw my head back as I gave myself over to the orgasm. It just went on and on, The best feeling I can remember having in quite some time. I came so much that when I pulled out, the come just went all over the place, including all over myself. I glanced down, enjoying the sight of the child’s lips dripping with my semen.

I glanced around.

Grabbing the child, I held her in my arms and carried her back to my truck. Being a hunter, I knew how long I would have with her, the things I could do to keep her longer. And, living far out in the woods, I knew what to do so that nobody would ever find out my little secret.


End file.
